


Naughty Or Nice

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [16]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Harry met Eggsy before he picked him up outside the police station. They met during a bank robbery in which Eggsy was a hostage, and Harry was... kind.





	Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 16: You’re robbing the bank on Christmas eve and I’m a hostage but you’re actually really nice
> 
> (late addition)

Harry Hart looked into the mirror, and was sorely missing the reflection he had come to expect over the last thirty years as a Kingsman agent. Instead of the usual bespoke suit, he was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. The only thing that reminded him of his usual ‘uniform’ where the glasses.

He tapped the side of them, calling Merlin. “So, robbing a bank, sanctioned by Kingsman? Didn’t have that on my bucket list, but I might just put in on there only to cross it off.”

“Try not to do away with a bag of cash for yerself, there’s a good man. Just get it over with as quickly as ye can. We need to know where the money is going. There’s no way this little syndicate is financing themselves. Get the money up the ladder, we’ll take out their parent company.”

“ _Parent company_ , really, Merlin?” He shook his head. “I can’t wear the glasses underneath the mask. I’ll send you the report afterwards. Galahad out.” Harry tapped the glasses again, and took them off, putting them in the case on the dresser.

\------

Eggsy had been standing in line at the bank for half an hour. It was Christmas eve, and all he needed was to cash the cheque he had gotten from Jamal’s dad for helping out in their store. If he was lucky, he’d still be in time to get to the toy store to get Daisy something other than the coat his mum had gotten for her. It was a good time for the Unwins, as Dean was currently held up in jail for drug possession. Eggsy knew that the charges wouldn’t stick – they never did – but having a Dean-free weekend was a gift in and of itself. The fact that it coincided with Christmas was just the icing on the cake.

The line moved very slowly, and Eggsy started to grow anxious. The stores were closing earlier today due to the holidays, and the bank itself would only stay open for another twenty minutes.

He was just thinking about which bus to take to get to the toy store the fastest when all the lights went out. It seemed that the electricity in the entire building was suddenly failing. Eggsy looked up when there was a loud noise coming from the front doors.

There were five people coming in, all of them wearing plastic _Avengers_ masks, holding flashlights. _Iron Man_ walked in the middle, carrying a gun in one hand, and a duffel bag in the others. “Ladies, gentlemen, I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you how this is going to work now. Sit down, make no sudden movements, and deposit your phones and other electronic devices into the bag that my friend _Hulk_ here is going to put in front of you. Play nice, and we’ll be out of your hair in just a few moments.” He walked past the teller’s desks, and straight towards the manager’s office.

Eggsy stared after him, torn between being scared, and laughing at his luck of being caught up in a bank robbery. Apparently he had been so lost in his thoughts, that he hadn’t noticed _Hulk_ standing in front of him, expecting a phone to be put in the bag in front of him, and the robber was getting agitated. Eggsy was now scrambling to get his phone out of his pockets – skinny jeans were not your friend in situations like this –, and closed his eyes when he saw the man’s hand raise as if to smack him. But the blow never came. When Eggsy looked up, he saw _Thor_ hold the other man’s arm back, staring him down, until he snatched the phone away from Eggsy, and moved on to the next person.

The man in the Thor mask stood in front of Eggsy for a moment, looking down at him, before walking over to a pregnant woman. The stress couldn’t be good for her, and he was calmly talking to her, trying to help her breathe in a way that would slow down her heartbeat. After she had calmed down a bit, he made his way to an elderly couple, who were tightly hugging a young boy between them, and Eggsy saw the man kneel in front of the boy, trying to… reassure him?

Eggsy was surprised by the man’s behaviour, and continued to watch him. He noticed that, unlike the other robbers, the man didn’t carry a weapon in his hand, but had it tucked away in his jacket. Where the others were being concerned with making sure that all the hostages were compliant, he walked around, checking to make sure that nobody was hurt or working themselves into a panic attack.

It was only a couple of minutes before _Iron Man_ came back from the manager’s office, his bag now looking far heavier than before, and the _Avengers_ left the building. Eggsy, looked after them as they left the bank, and froze, when Thor turned around again, and looked intensely at Eggsy, before walking out the doors.

\------

A couple of days later Eggsy received an email from the police, saying that his phone had been dropped off at the station, and he could come collect it at his convenience. Having his phone back was great, and would save him some money as well.

He hadn’t managed to get Daisy a new toy, what with the robbery and everything, but after he had told Michelle about what had happened at the bank, neither of them cared, happy that Eggsy was well, and back at home.

\------

Harry brought his mission report to Merlin, sitting down in one of the chairs in the quartermaster’s office. The man was currently talking to Lancelot about his current mission.

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about the robbery from his last case. The robbery itself had gone off without any trouble, and thanks to the money transfer they had managed to get the account numbers of one of the largest drug cartels in Western Europe. The London part of the ring had been busted by the police the next day, after a convenient anonymous tip was left for them.

What had caught his attention, though, didn’t relate directly to the men and women they had put behind bars, but to one of the hostages. A young man with green eyes, who had reminded him so much of Lee Unwin, for a second he had thought it was the man himself, impossible as it may be.

Merlin finished his call with Lancelot, and turned to Harry. “All right, that’s that dealt with.” He stood up and walked to the table in the corner, where he had a kettle and started to make some tea. Bringing the cup with him, he sat back down at his desk, and debriefed Harry about his mission, while going over the report.

Fifteen minutes later Harry got out of the chair. “One more thing, Merlin”, he started, but the Scot put up a hand, signaling him that he was getting a call.

“One moment, Harry, James is about to land. Can it wait? This might take a minute. Come find me in an hour.”

“Yes, that’s fine. Where is he off to?”

“Argentina.” Merlin spun around in his chair, taking the call.

Harry looked at the screens over the man’s desk for a moment, before walking out of the office.


End file.
